memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard McCoy (Kelvin timeline)
| Assign = chief medical officer, | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = brown | altimage = | altcaption = }} Leonard McCoy was a 23rd century Human man, a Starfleet doctor. From the year 2258 to the five-year mission that began in 2260, McCoy was chief medical officer of the Federation starship . ( |Into Darkness}}) Family Leonard H. McCoy, the son of David Andrew McCoy and Eleanora McCoy, was born in Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America, Earth on 20th January 2227. His grandfather, Thomas Jackson "T.J." McCoy, M.D., was the Chief of Medicine at Emory University Medical Center in Atlanta in the 2220s. ( ; ; ; ) :The app released for ''Star Trek Into Darkness gives McCoy's birthplace as Marietta instead of Atlanta. It also lists his mother's name as Betsy instead of Eleanora.'' :In |The Gemini Agent}}, Lieutenant Samarra Caan, who is twenty-five, says that she is "exactly eight months" younger than McCoy. Assuming the book is set in 2255, this implies that McCoy was born around 2229. This is problematic, since in the primary universe McCoy was born in 2227, prior to the destruction of the ''Kelvin in the alternate reality in 2233, and therefore McCoy's date of birth should be the same in both timelines.'' Early life In 2231, at the age of four, Leonard accompanied his father on a trip to Aberdeen, where he briefly met young . ( ) As a boy, McCoy was encouraged by his father to work with what he had when he was without medical technology. McCoy attended medical school at the University of Mississippi, where he introduced himself to his future wife, Pamela Branch, by telling her how to cure her ice cream headache. ( ) By 2255, McCoy was a medical doctor and had gotten divorced from his wife that same year. He decided to enter Starfleet Academy, and boarded a shuttlecraft at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa, where he met for the first time. ( }}, , Star Trek App) :In the prime reality, McCoy's ex-wife was Jocelyn Treadway. At some point McCoy had a relationship with Dr. which ended badly. Dehner would later cancel a transfer onto the Enterprise because she had still not forgiven McCoy. ( ) Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) In summer 2255, McCoy was attending Starfleet Medical College when he was swept into the search for the serial killer known as the Doctor. McCoy treated Academy Cadets Gaila and after each was attacked by the Doctor. In collaboration with several other scientists, McCoy determined that the Doctor was using a swarm of extremely powerful nanites to remove victims' internal organs without leaving incisions. McCoy, Uhura and Dr. Patricia Park discovered that the Transamerica Pyramid was the Doctor's hideout. McCoy, Kirk and Uhura headed for the skyscraper, McCoy outfitting Kirk with weapons designed to combat the nanites. Kirk and McCoy entered the building's spire and fought through the nanites to find the hooded Doctor and four similar figures, all of whom proved to be coalesced swarms of nanites. McCoy and Kirk were nearly killed, but the nanites retreated and left Earth. At this time McCoy had already formed a close friendship with Kirk, who had begun calling him "Bones". ( |The Delta Anomaly}}) Also in 2255, McCoy treated Kirk when he was infected with a neural agent by the Gemini Project, an initiative of the Jolan Movement on Romulus. McCoy became romantically interested in Lieutenant Samarra Caan, a Starfleet Intelligence officer investigating the case. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) 2257 saw McCoy assist with the inoculation against the Saurian virus on Dramia II. At some point, McCoy wrote his thesis which focused on axonal pathways and neural grafting; this earned him a Special Commendation. (Star Trek App) In 2258, McCoy participated in Kirk's third ''Kobayashi Maru'' test, on which Kirk cheated in order to win. McCoy attended Kirk's disciplinary hearing, at which they both met Commander for the first time. It was reported that Vulcan had sent a distress call, and many of the cadets were called into action, including McCoy, Spock, and Uhura. As he was under academic suspension, Kirk was not given an assignment, but McCoy injected him with a vaccine in order to give him the appearance of a disease and transfer him aboard the under his medical care. The Enterprise reached Vulcan only to be attacked by Nero and the Narada, which had already destroyed the rest of the fleet. When Dr. Puri was killed in the Narada's initial attack, McCoy became chief medical officer. Spock took command of the Enterprise in the absence of Captain and was forced to throw Kirk off the ship for insubordination, marooning him on . Spock acknowledged how difficult it must have been for McCoy to support him against his friend Kirk. McCoy opined that Spock was out of his mind to maroon Kirk; he was certain Kirk would triumph in the end. After Nero's defeat, McCoy was permanently assigned as chief medical officer of the Enterprise. ( }}) Aboard the Enterprise Months after the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise set out on a mission to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. When the ship encountered the force field at the edge of the galaxy, Kirk's Academy friend Lieutenant was mutated into a superhuman being. McCoy monitored Mitchell in Sickbay as the young officer's behavior became increasingly erratic; at one point he shoved McCoy across the room when the doctor recommended that Mitchell rest. Refusing to be stranded on Delta Vega I, Mitchell blasted Kirk with energy from his hands but was knocked out by McCoy with a sedative. Kirk was subsequently forced to kill Mitchell. ( ) For the mission to Nibiru, McCoy was in charge of the cataloging of fauna and a focus on potential pathogens. Starfleet Academy indicated interest in having McCoy serve as an instructor when the assignment to the Enterprise was completed. The Starfleet Medical Board expresed concern about McCoy using procedures not yet reviewed by them, however Starfleet looked at deep space diagnosis procedures based on what McCoy had reported to them. He also work on a vaccine for external parasites and Siphonaptera. (Star Trek App) Appendices Connections Background * was played by New Zealand actor Karl Urban in Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness. Appearances * 2255-58 * }} * * |The Delta Anomaly|The Gemini Agent}} * | | }} * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" * "Bones" 2259 * "The Redshirt's Tale" * }} * ** "Issue 2" ** "Issue 3" ** "Issue 4" * * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" 2260 * IDW Star Trek, Issue 24 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * ** "Part 1"}} category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet chief medical officers category:starfleet medical personnel category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:2227 births